Fiji Mermaid
Fiji Mermaid was a Bluegrass-Neo Folk-Horrorgrind-Stoner Rock-Surf band formed in the early stages of the gigaverse's history in The Normal World. They are known for their most notable album Dark Side of the Moon II, which comes pre packaged on every music device ever created. The two most consistent members, Drew Oaks and Jacob Olson formed the band and had stuck with it till its very end, until parting their ways to follow solo careers and other ambitions. Beginnings Drew Oaks and Jacob Olson met in accounting school in year 1. Coincidentally, it was also their first year in school. Eventually they found instruments, invented ways to play them (since it was so early in history no one knew how to play them), and formed a group. In the early stages of the band, before a formal name was introduced, many names were thought up, including: Mac Sabbath, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Iudex Gundyr, and Metallica 2. Eventually they settled on Death Grips but MC Ride sued them so they were like fuck it we're Fiji Mermaid. Oaks ended up being on guitar and Olson was playing everything else. Upon discovery of the new instrument, Gordon PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP joined the band, promptly playing it. This spawned their first album Big 24oz. Faygo Cola, which has been said to be said to be their worst. It was so bad, that Gordon PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP died upon playing the first note. The entire album is that one note that Gordon played, as well as the reaction of everyone to his death. However, Fiji Mermaid still made mad money off this album, enough to seal them a record deal as well as their very own recording studio. The Early Albums Soon after sealing the deal with major record producer and recent convicted criminal, Yoda, Fiji Mermaid invited drummer Bill Bruford and vocalist MC Ride to the band. Nobody listened to Big 24oz. Faygo Cola (They only bought it because they thought it was Faygo), so they didn't have to go on any tours, which meant that the band could go on to make another album. The band would start off by presenting poems they had written in their dreams that night, and that became the basis for the album going forward. The rehearsal after the band agreed to do this resulted in much confusion because nobody actually knew how to take the poems back into the normal world. The band just threw some improvisations together and made On the Corner of Dawns Return. The album was actually a commercial hit, impressing Yoda mmm yess The band would go on tour and at their first concert, Yoda was retarded and put the song from Big 24oz. Faygo Cola at the top of the set list, and MC Ride, having not heard the song nor learning of Gordon PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP's demise, went out on stage to play the song. Upon playing the first note, MC Ride died rip MC Ride. Everyone in the crowd screamed and the concert was forced to cancel. Ever since that day Fiji Mermaid vowed to never do another concert. Dark Side of the Moon II Category:Organization